Revenge
by GirlOnFire15
Summary: Ian has kidnapped Abigail. All he leaves is a note saying not to tell anyone and instructions to a secluded area where he can finish his feud with Ben once and for all.Rated T just in case. Please REVIEW! I WILL NOT POST THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET 5!
1. Return

APOV

"Well, hello there."

I froze. The last time I'd heard that voice was a year and a half ago. I turned around.

"What are you doing in my house?" I demanded. Ian grinned. He took a step forward. I looked at the broom in my hands, then unscrewed the handle from the rest of it. "Get out," I ordered. "Ben is going to be home soon. And I'm sure he'll just _love_ to see you again… And I'm sure Agent Sadusky would love it too." I said. Ian only laughed. Then, so fast I almost missed it, he whipped out and snatched a lamp from the desk beside him. I giggled. I just couldn't help it- he looked so funny holding an antique lamp in his hand like a club.

I swung the broom handle at his head. "Broom, meet Ian," I muttered. Ian batted it away easily. All I saw then was a blur of color. I felt the lamp connect with the side of my head.

Then everything went black.


	2. I really hate that guy!

BPOV

The house was eerily quiet. "Abigail?" I called to my wife. No answer. I went into Abigail's office... and saw utter destruction. Her papers were everywhere, and something that looked like a broomstick handle was lying on the floor, right beside my favorite antique lamp. Then I saw something that _really_ caught my eye.

Three spots of deep red on the rug. Blood. I walked over to the desk and saw a piece of paper with a hastily scrawled message:

_Hello, Ben. _

_If you want Abigail back alive, I suggest that you meet me in the woods in the back of my house exactly one week from today. Bring 3 grand. Do not contact the FBI. You may bring Riley. Let's get this settled once and for all._

_See you later, Ben._

_-Ian_

"What does it say?" Asked Riley.

"Ian has Abigail," I said through clenched teeth. Riley scowled.

"I hate that guy," he said.


	3. We're Married

APOV

When I came to, I was lying on a cold surface. I tried to move, but my wrists seemed to be handcuffed behind my back. I opened my eyes, and realized where I was- in was in the back of Ian's giant truck. I sat up, and saw Ian. I shook my head.

"Let me out of here. Now." I commanded. I knew it was hopeless before I had finished saying it.

"I'm afraid I can't do that quite yet. I have to settle things with Ben first. So you two are back together again?" He asked conversationally. I looked at him in disbelief.

"We're _married_." I said. Then something hit me. I was Abigail Chase Gates, wife of Ben Gates, and I was not going to sit here and wait for Ian to kill Ben, because that was undoubtedly Ian's plan. I had to do something. I opened my mouth and screamed as loud as I could. Ian marched over and hit me across the face.

"Do not scream again, or I guarantee that things will be a whole lot worse for your dear Ben when I meet him." My head ringing, I nodded. Then, I bowed my head and sobbed.

_Oh, Ben. I'm so sorry._


	4. Take good care of her

BPOV

"Shut up, Riley. I'm trying to concentrate."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Well, not to be Johnny Raincloud here, but it's Day 2. You have to see Ian _tomorrow_," he said, using his favorite expression. Normally, the words 'Johnny Raincloud' would make me laugh. Ha. Laugh. Yeah right. Not today. I blocked out the rest of what Riley was trying to tell me and tried to concentrate. A huge delivery truck kept catching my attention.

The doors swung open. I caught a glimpse of some one in there. Someone small… blonde… whose name was Abigail Chase Gates. Yes! We'd found them! It really was fortunate that we were driving Riley's Ferrari.

"Speed up," I said. He did. The door of the truck stayed open, and Abigail saw us. Unfortunately, so did Ian. He grabbed Abigail and put a gun to her head.

"Stay back, Ben!" Ian shouted. Abigail looked pleadingly in my direction. We locked eyes, and I begged her to do something with my mind. Do something, Abigail. Please.

I started to climb out onto the hood of the car. Gunshots rang out, and I scrambled back into the car. Riley cringed as the bullets hit his windows and messed up his paint job. I glanced over at the van next to us. The woman inside was obviously petrified- and who wouldn't be? This has to stop. Now.

I had an idea.

Riley would kill me. But it wouldn't matter.

Because Ian would do the job first.

"Riley, I'm really sorry. It's been a good ride. But this has to end. Take good care of Abigail." I clapped him on the back, and, before he could protest, I had climbed out onto the hood of the Ferrari.


	5. Idiot

APOV

I married an idiot.

I really did. I mean, I love Ben with all my heart, but he's an idiot. I knew that before I married him, but I had never really thought of the consequences. It all came back to me as Ben took a flying leap and landed hard on the floor of the truck. He scrambled to his feet.

"Let her go, Ian."

Ian laughed and shook his head. But he lowered the gun from my head. He barked directions to the driver. He took several sharp turns, which tossed us all over the place.

"I will," said Ian. "As soon as you're dead, I'll let her skip right back home." He raised the gun and pointed it at Ben.

"You don't want to do this, Ian," said Ben.

"Oh, don't I?" replied Ian. There were several moments of silence as I inched my hand closer to the gun Ian held. Ben saw what I was doing and shook his head minutely. I ignored him. He might have been an idiot, but I most certainly wasn't.

"Goodbye, Ben," said Ian. I lunged forward for the gun, but Ian pushed me aside.

Then he fired one shot.


End file.
